Heptalogy of Error
by MuseScript
Summary: Inspired by the Simpsons Episode: Trilogy of Error, This tells the different perspectives of the mane 7 on a single day. On Applebloom's birthday, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy and Starlight Glimmer encounter different problems that intertwine with each other and lead to trouble before the birthday party starts.
1. Twilight Sparkle's Day

**I did have to look up the "seven" for trilogy. Heptalogy is the word for a series of 7 books. Like Harry Potter for example. So this would be a series of 7 stories.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Twilight Sparkle's Day

It was 7:00AM; Twilight awoke to the sound of her alarm clock. She knew what day it was today, she had marked down in her calendar that it was Applebloom's birthday. It was something that all of her friends were being invited to. Twilight continued to brush her mane using her magic when a letter hit her on the back of the head. She bent over to it, and using her magic started to read:

 _Dear Twilight Sparkle._

 _I have a new friendship assignment for you and your friends. Please come to Canterlot immediately to receive this assignment._

 _Yours Sincerely:_

 _Princess Celestia._

"A new friendship lesson from Princess Celestia?" she asked herself before squealing. "This is very exciting! I must find my friends and tell them about it so we can go together!"

Twilight put her brush down on the bathroom bench and started to head out the door, when a familiar purple claw stopped her from going any further.

"Twilight? Where are you going?" Spike the little dragon asked.

"I have a new friendship assignment from Princess Celestia. I have to find my friends so we can go and see what it is"

"Even Starlight Glimmer? I'm pretty sure she's still in the castle"

"Perfect! She can help me look for them!"

Alas, Spike was wrong. Twilight looked in Starlight's room but she wasn't there.

"Where is she?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know. Last time I saw her she was here. She said something about a mysterious cave that she and Trixie were going to check out and-"

"And she didn't use the door?" Twilight interrupted.

"Twilight, she's a powerful unicorn. Odds are she probably teleported"

"Worry about her later, I'm going to search for everyone else. If I know correctly, they should be preparing for Applebloom's birthday party"

Twilight started her search. The first pony that came to mind was Applejack. She ran over to Sweet Apple Acres where an anxious Applebloom stood waiting.

"Applebloom, thank goodness!" Twilight puffed. "Have you seen your sister around?"

"Actually, you just missed her" the yellow filly replied.

Twilight's ears dropped.

"Where in Equestria did she go?"

"She didn't say. It was so strange. After Granny Smith mentioned about how many presents I would receive, Applejack just burst out the door with no explanation"

"Ugh, but I had something really important to tell her!"

"Maybe you should've come earlier then"

Twilight proceeded to run out of Sweet Apple Acres, not quite satisfied with the result she got. She ran all the way to Ponyville Square until she thought of the next pony she could find.

"If I can't find Starlight Glimmer or Applejack, no matter; five ponies including myself will still be enough. I'll just find Pinkie Pie. She should be easy; she's baking a cake for Applebloom's birthday"

Twilight ran to Sugarcube Corner where they saw the cakes hard at work making other food for the parties. But she didn't see Pinkie Pie. She wasn't even playing with Pound and Pumpkin Cake.

"Excuse me, do you know where Pinkie Pie is?" a stressed Twilight asked them.

"Well, she was busy making a cake. Then we smelt something off in the oven when she rushed out, with no explanation" Mrs. Cake replied.

'Hmm, that seems very familiar to what Applebloom said about Applejack. She also said 'with no explanation'' Twilight thought.

"So, she didn't tell you where she was going?" Twilight asked again.

"I'm afraid not"

"Well, thanks again!"

Twilight ran into the center of town again. She was very distraught when she surprisingly bumped into Fluttershy.

"Twilight, I'm so sorry!" Fluttershy apologized.

"Finally, I've found one of my friends!" Twilight exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Fluttershy asked.

"Do you know where Applejack or Pinkie Pie are?"

"No, I haven't seen them" Fluttershy replied. "I thought they were busy preparing for Applebloom's birthday party"

"I checked those places; both Sweet Apple Acres and Sugarcube Corner, but they weren't there!"

"Oh my. That is awfully bizarre"

"But since I've found you, do you mind coming with me? There's something important we have to do"

"Oh Twilight, I wish I could, but I'm in a rush to get somewhere and I'm already late. Maybe later?"

Twilight sighed.

"Fine, I'll let you go. It sounds like what you have is more important anyway"

Fluttershy sped out of her reach, which was very unusual. Twilight shrugged and kept moving.

"With Starlight Glimmer, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy out of the picture; it's just Rarity and Rainbow Dash that I have to find" Twilight said to herself, arriving at Carousel Boutique. "Rarity should be here. She would never get distracted when making a dress"

Twilight knocked on the door. No reply. She flew up to her working area, there wasn't anypony there. All she saw was her cat. Twilight broke through the window and grabbed opal, who was not very happy to be grabbed.

"Opal, I think your name is. Can you tell me where Rarity is?"

The white cat gave no response as she scratched Twilight on her cheek. Twilight dropped the cat and cradled her cheek in pain.

"Thanks anyway!" she said. "Ow. That is the last time I try to handle Rarity's cat"

She grabbed some bandages from her bag and wrapped them around her cheek.

"Rarity is gone too, I guess Rainbow Dash is the only one I have to find" Twilight sighed. She flew up to Rainbow's house and knocked. No surprise, Rainbow Dash was nowhere to be found. She didn't even leave a note. But there was something that she did see at the bottom of the cloudominium, she saw a burnt cake. It was hardened and had black chars all over it. It was also covered with grass and mud. She flew to the cake with curiosity.

"Who would throw a cake at Rainbow Dash's house?" she asked herself. But she had other things to worry about. Princess Celestia was probably going to be mad at her for not arriving.

"After all this searching, none of my friends could come with me?!" she asked again, frustrated. "What could they be possibly doing that is more important?"

Next Chapter: Applejack's Day (29/12/16)

* * *

 **I uploaded this at 8:30AM on the 28th of December in my Time Zone (UTC + 10:00). So it would be different depending on where in the world the reader is.**


	2. Applejack's Day

**The second chapter of the story. This is told in Applejack's perspective.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Applejack's Day

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

It was 7:00AM; Applebloom was busy jumping on Applejack, trying to get her out of bed.

"It's my birthday! It's my birthday!" she shouted.

"Alright, alright, I'm up, I'm up" Applejack yawned. "You're very excited about your birthday, aren't ya?"

"Of course, sis! I've been looking forward to it all year!"

"I bet" Applejack replied as she finally got out of bed. "Now come. Let's get you downstairs"

The pair of them made their way down the stairs to the couch area of the barn.

"I finally got 'er up!" Applebloom mentioned. "You will not believe how much of a heavy sleeper she is!"

"Well, I did stay up in the late hours of the night wrapping up _your_ presents" Applejack replied. "So I guess I'm a little tired"

"And your sister did a darn good job of it too" Granny Smith replied. "Maybe you can open ours first"

"Ee-yup" Big Mac spoke.

Applejack's smile dropped.

"Why should she do that, Granny?" she asked.

"Oh relax, Applejack! The birthday party isn't until twelve; I think she can be fine opening a couple of presents we got for her. Our little youngin' is gonna receive a ton of 'em"

"Did ya hear that, Applejack? A _ton_ of 'em. I can't wait to open my presents!" Applebloom bounced up and down excitedly. Applejack was beginning to panic; sweat was coming down her brow. "Sis, are ya ok?"

"Ah'm fine, Applebloom" Applejack lied. "I'm just gonna…"

Applejack quickly ran out of the barn, without explanation. When she was sure they couldn't hear her, she blurted her problem.

"I forgot to get my own sister a present!"

Applejack was not one to be forgetful. But now she was running in the street, searching for a last minute gift.

"Twilight, are you sure that all of your friends have to be with you?" Spike asked. Applejack hid behind a pole.

"I have to find them, Spike. I don't want to be tardied. Besides, this friendship mission could be very important" Twilight replied as she ran out of the castle. Applejack came out of her hiding place.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

Spike just sighed.

"Twilight got a friendship mission from the princess and is trying to gather everyone up to go to Canterlot" Spike replied. "Well since you're here, I'll go tell Twilight I found you"

Applejack grabbed his shoulder before he could go any further.

"I can't go to Canterlot Spike; I have something more important I have ta do first"

"What's that?"

"I forgot to get my little sister Applebloom a present for her birthday today. I have until twelve to find her a present and it's already nine!"

"I thought you weren't that forgetful, Applejack"

"I thought so too. But I had just been so caught up with other things I completely forgot"

" _Your_ thing is more important. You go and get a present"

"Thank ya Spike"

Applejack ran off to the Ponyville market. That place was the best place to find last minute gifts. She looked and looked but she couldn't seem to find anything.

"Now what would Applebloom like as a present?" she asked herself. She picked up something from a fruit stand. "A golden delicious apple? Nah, we've got plenty o' those. A granny smith? I got one for Granny's birthday"

Applejack kept searching through the apple pile. She was sure she could find a present worth giving to her sister. But all she had was apples on her mind.

"APPLES!" a voice called from behind Applejack. She reacted quickly when a panicked Pinkie Pie pushed her out of the way.

"Pinkie Pie? What are you doing here?" Applejack asked, dusting herself off.

"I ran out of apples!" Pinkie replied.

"Beg your pardn'"

"I SAID I RAN OUT OF APPLES!"

"Pinkie Pie, calm down! Why do you need apples anyway?"

"For your sister's birthday cake!"

Pinkie kept searching through the apple cart for the types of apples she was looking for, throwing most of them on the ground.

"NOOOOOOO!" Pinkie cried.

"What's wrong?"

"THEY DON'T HAVE ANY!"

Applejack looked at her in confusion.

"Don't have any what? There's plenty of apples"

"Pink lady apples! Those are Applebloom's favorite!"

"There aren't any pink lady apples in the cart?" Pinkie nodded. "Don't worry about it, sugarcube. There's probably some pink lady apples at Sweet Apple Acres"

"But your sister is there! What if she sees me?"

"It'll be fine. She doesn't know you're doing the cake"

"Phew. Well thanks again Applejack"

"Wait. You're good at giving gifts to ponies. What do you think I should give to Applebloom?"

"You haven't got a present for your own sister yet?"

"I completely forgot"

"Don't worry about it. That merchant over there has some of the best gifts. That's where _I_ get presents for everypony"

"Thanks so much, Pinkie"

"And thank _you_ for the apples and where to find them!"

Pinkie Pie skipped off as Applejack continued her search. She saw the merchant that Pinkie was talking about. It was a purple tent with blue stripes. She couldn't see what was inside, it was dark.

"Let's hope Pinkie Pie was right" she said to herself. She walked into the ominous tent. She looked at the pony running it. She had a magician's hat that was hiding her horn.

"What can the Great and Powerful Trixie do for you?" she asked. Applejack got a bit of a shock.

"Trixie? You're the merchant Pinkie Pie was telling me about?"

"That is correct. Trixie can supply you with _anything_. What do you desire most?"

"A present for my little sister Applebloom"

"Applebloom, Applebloom, Applebloom. What does she look like?"

Applejack was surprised that Trixie hadn't heard of her sister. But she didn't hesitate to describe her.

"Well, she's a light yellow earth pony with a red pink mane and tail. She has a pink shield with an apple and a heart as her cutie mark, oh and she has this cute light pink bow behind her mane. Ya can't miss 'er"

"Ah yes. That does ring a bell. Trixie is going to scan for the perfect gift" She got out a crystal ball and started to look through it. "Trixie thinks you should get her…"

"Get her what?"

"A brush made out of pink healing flowers"

"A what?"

"A brush made out of pink healing flowers"

"What is that? What's wrong with the brush she already owns?"

"Nothing. But according to the crystal ball, that's what she desires most"

"Do you happen to have one o' those brushes?"

"Trixie does not"

"Then _how_ do I get these healing flowers?"

"Go to the edge of Ponyville. At the top of the hill, you will find the ancient brush with healing flowers"

"So you're sure this is the one thing my sister wants?"

"Of course. Would Trixie lie to you?"

"I guess not. I hate it when ponies lie ta me"

Applejack made her way to the edge of Ponyville and walked up the hill that Trixie had described. She found the pink healing flowers. She still had to find the brush decorated with them though. Then she did find it. It was on a fancy pedestal.

"Finally, I'll get her what she wants!" she said as she grabbed it off of the pedestal. Suddenly, the walls came tumbling down around her. The ground broke apart and she fell in. She didn't know where it would lead. She landed in a cave that was covered in crystals. She tried to climb back up but it didn't work.

"Trixie Tricked me!" Applejack yelled. "How am I supposed to get to my sister's party now?"

Next Chapter: Pinkie Pie's Day (30/12/16)


	3. Pinkie Pie's Day

Chapter 3: Pinkie Pie's Day

The clock read 7:00AM. Pinkie Pie automatically got out of bed. She was super excited because she was chosen by Applejack to bake the cake for the party. Mr. and Mrs. Cake were also busy making sweets and other foods for the party.

"This is a big responsibility" Pinkie Pie said to herself. "But I'll be sure to handle it, right Gummy?" The baby alligator just licked his purple eye and stared into oblivion. "I knew you'd agree with me!"

Pinkie Pie got started with the recipe. She was a little nervous because it was something she hadn't actually made before. But Applejack was the one that suggested it and made sure to give her the instructions.

"Let's see flour; check! Sugar; check! Pink lady apples; check! I'm ready to get started!"

Pinkie Pie followed the recipe as close as she could. Reading every word that came with it.

"Hmm. It says here that I need to put the pink lady apples on the cake _before_ I cook it" she said whilst looking at the cake. "That doesn't seem right. But it is an old family recipe, so I'm sure it's correct. After all, Applejack would like it to be accurate. Anything different from the recipe could be disastrous" She looked at the recipe some more. "Then again, it says to cook it at 600 degrees for 20 minutes. I know that doesn't sound right because I don't bake my cakes for that long or that hot. Oh well, it's the recipe after all"

Pinkie Pie did follow those recipes, despite not being sure of it at first. She put the oven at 600 degrees and set it for 20 minutes.

"Phew. Applebloom is going to love it!" she squealed. "Now all I have to do is wait"

About 10 minutes had passed, she smelt something burning. She reacted quickly to the situation and opened the oven. Smoke came out of it. She tried to clear the smoke so she could see the cake. When that didn't work, she held her breath and took the cake out herself. She put the burnt cake on the sink and stared at it.

"The cake is black and charred!" she panicked. "And I don't have that much time until the party starts!" then she sighed. "I guess I have to start over"

"Pinkie honey, what smells like burning?" Mrs. Cake asked from the other room.

"Nothing Mrs. Cake! You're just imagining things!"

"Do you need some help?"

"No, I can handle this!"

"Ok then. Come get me if you change your mind"

"Okey Dokey Lokey!"

Pinkie stared at the black cake. She sadly started the gather the ingredients again.

"Flour; check. Sugar; check. Pink lady apples…" Pinkie's eyes widened with fear.

"Oh no! I've run out of Pink Lady Apples!" she cried. "I have to get some more!" then she looked at the cake. "But I can't let the cakes see the cake! I'll have to toss it out on the way!"

Pinkie grabbed the cake and quickly left the building. The cakes watched her leave but they didn't do anything. It was then when Twilight Sparkle had entered Sugarcube Corner, hoping to find her.

"Excuse me, do you know where Pinkie Pie is?" a stressed Twilight asked them.

"Well, she was busy making a cake. Then we smelt something off in the oven when she rushed out, with no explanation" Mrs. Cake replied.

Pinkie Pie tried to find a trash can to throw the cake away, but she still didn't want the cakes to see that she failed. Every trash can she came across was too small to fit the hardened cake. Then she had an idea.

"I know one pony that could hide my evidence!" she said to herself. She wondered off to the one house in Ponyville that was floating. "Rainbow Dash! Come down here!"

The cyan Pegasus heard her and poked her head through the cloud.

"Hi Pinkie Pie! What's up?"

"You are! But I have an emergency"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I burnt the cake that I was going to make for Applebloom's birthday. I need to get rid of it and none of the trash cans would fit the monstrosity!"

"So why did you come to me?"

"Your home is a cloud right?" Pinkie asked. "when it rains, the cake can be buried in the ground and nopony will have to know!"

"But Pinkie I-"

Before she could finish, Pinkie Pie proceeded in digging a hole to bury the cake in.

"Thanks Dashie!"

She ran out of the pegasus' sight and rushed over to the market to find some apples. She knew someone who would sell every kind of apple. There she saw Applejack, also searching through that apple pile. She didn't have time to wait for her to finish. After she couldn't find any pink lady apples, Applejack mentioned that Sweet Apple Acres had some.

"But your sister is there! What if she sees me?" Pinkie asked.

"It'll be fine. She doesn't know you're doing the cake" Applejack calmly replied.

"Phew. Well thanks again Applejack"

"Wait. You're good at giving gifts to ponies. What do you think I should give to Applebloom?"

"You haven't got a present for your own sister yet?"

"I completely forgot"

"Don't worry about it. That merchant over there has some of the best gifts. That's where _I_ get presents for everypony"

"Thanks so much, Pinkie"

"And thank _you_ for the apples and where to find them!"

Pinkie rushed over to Sweet Apple Acres where she saw Applebloom, still waiting for Applejack to return.

"Hey Applebloom" she cried out.

"Pinkie Pie? What are you doing here?"

"I've come to search for pink lady apples"

"Pink lady apples, yum. Did you know that they're my favorite?"

"No. No I didn't, Applebloom" Pinkie lied.

"So why did ya come to Sweet Apple Acres to get some?"

"Because the store in the market had run out"

"Why do ya need pink lady apples anyway?"

Pinkie Pie was not going to tell her the truth; otherwise the surprise would be ruined. Luckily enough, the filly didn't suspect a thing.

"I had a craving for them that my tummy couldn't ignore!" Pinkie Pie lied again.

"Ok then. Well come with me and I'll get you some pink lady apples!" Applebloom replied. She walked over to the storage where the apples that had recently been bucked had been kept. She grabbed a few pink lady apples and placed them on the counter. "That will be three bits"

Pinkie Pie grabbed her wallet from her bag and gave her the bits.

"Thanks a lot, Applebloom!" Pinkie happily replied.

"You're quite welcome, Pinkie"

"Well, gotta dash!"

Pinkie rushed out of Sweet Apple Acres and back to Sugarcube Corner where she tried to bake the cake again. This time, she knew what she was going to do.

"I don't care what the instructions said. I'm still going to put on the apples _after_ I bake the cake for my time"

45 minutes had passed, the cake was done and it was not burning. Pinkie happily put the icing on the cake and the apples.

"There! That should do it!" Pinkie proudly said, looking next door for the cakes. "Mr. and Mrs. Cake?" she queried. Then she looked at the clock, it was already 11:55AM. "Oh no! Whilst I was getting apples from Sweet Apple Acres, they finished and left without me!"

She put the cake in a wheelbarrow.

"I have to get this cake there before Applebloom misses out!"

Next Chapter: Rainbow Dash's Day (31/12/16)


	4. Rainbow Dash's Day

Chapter 4: Rainbow Dash's Day

The time was 7:00AM. Rainbow Dash wasn't much of an early pony, but she knew that she had to do early morning stretches. Otherwise if she flew, something could happen to her wing muscles. After she finished her stretches, she got herself some cereal and looked at her calendar.

"Applebloom's birthday party is today" she said to herself. "I must remember to go to that"

Unlike her friends, she didn't really have any assigned tasks. All she had to do was to make sure the weather was perfect. Then she heard somepony knocking on her door. She opened it to see who it was.

"Hey Rainbow Dash!" It was Scootaloo. She seemed very excited. "You're not doing anything important are you?"

"Nope. Not really. I just have to make sure the weather's perfect for your friend's birthday" Rainbow replied. "What can I do for you, squirt?"

"Well, I'm preparing some entertainment, and so is Sweetie Belle. I want you to help me fly in time for her party"

Rainbow looked at her clock in concern.

"I dunno, kid. Your wings are still too small for you to fly completely…"

"Please? Even if I get off the ground by a nose?"

Rainbow rolled her eyes.

"Alright, kiddo. I'll help you fly. Where do you want to start?" Scootaloo pointed at a cliff nearby. "You sure? That cliff does look a little dangerous"

"Please? It's all part of the act. I'll promise I won't get hurt"

"Let's just go"

They made their way to the cliff Scootaloo mentioned. Rainbow was preparing her first lesson.

"Now, one very important tip about flying is confidence. I know that Fluttershy is afraid of heights. You two have a couple of things in common"

"We do?" Scootaloo asked.

"Yeah. When Fluttershy was also your age, she was also a weak flyer"

"But I bet she was still able to get off the ground!" Scootaloo sulked.

"Don't be like that. If you want to fly that badly, all you have to do is practice, easy peasy"

"But you're a fantastic flyer"

Rainbow Dash looked sadly at Scootaloo.

"Scoots. I wanna let you in on a little secret"

"What is it?"

"I wasn't a strong flyer either when I first started. My wings were as small as yours"

"Then, how did you get better? Be the fastest flier in Equestria?"

"I was inspired by the Wonderbolts"

"The Wonderbolts? The group you're now a member of?"

"Yep. Spitfire told me that I can achieve my dreams if I just kept trying. And she was right. My dream was to be a Wonderbolt, and now I am one"

"That's so cool!"

"I know right!" Rainbow replied. "Anyway; enough about me, back to the flying lesson. One important thing to start off with is slowly flapping your wings" Scootaloo tried doing that but she was failing miserably. "Slowly flap them. You're flapping them to fast"

"Well how do I flap them slower?"

"Just copy me" Rainbow replied as she was flapping her wings at a slow pace, like her tortoise Tank. Then Scootaloo tried doing it again. She couldn't believe it but she was getting off of the ground a bit.

"Rainbow Dash look!" she cried out. "I'm flying!"

Rainbow couldn't believe it either. Because she was flying slower, she was getting off of the ground. But there was just one problem; her wings were getting strained, so then she was falling.

"Rainbow help!" she cried out again. "I'm falling!"

"I've got ya, kid!" Rainbow replied as she caught Scootaloo in her arms.

"Ow, ow, ow" Scootaloo complained. "I think I sprained by wings"

Rainbow Dash observed them closely.

"Ooh. It seems like you have. You wait right here while I get some bandages"

She flew up to her house to find bandages help Scootaloo's wing. But it turns out that she had run out of bandages.

"What am I going to do? Scootaloo wants to do this act but she can't if her wings are sprained. Only if she lies off them for a while it will heal faster!"

"Rainbow Dash! Come down here!" a familiar pink pony's voice called from below her house.

"Who could it be now?" she asked herself, annoyed. She looked down to see that it was Pinkie Pie. "If I just smile and ask her if she has any bandages, then maybe she'll go away"

Rainbow poked her head through the cloud, putting on a fake smile.

"Hi Pinkie Pie! What's up?"

"You are! But I have an emergency"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I burnt the cake that I was going to make for Applebloom's birthday. I need to get rid of it and none of the trash cans would fit the monstrosity!"

"So why did you come to me?"

"Your home is a cloud right?" Pinkie asked. "When it rains, the cake can be buried in the ground and nopony will have to know!"

"But Pinkie I-"

Before she could finish, Pinkie Pie proceeded in digging a hole to bury the cake in.

"Thanks Dashie!"

When Pinkie left her sight, she finally let go of the charade.

"I don't want a burnt cake buried underneath my house" Rainbow mumbled. "And I forgot to ask if she had any bandages. I'll have to buy some"

Rainbow Dash went over to the market place. Luckily there was a place where they sold bandages. After she bought some, she noticed that Rarity was carrying Sweetie Belle on her back. She was getting suspicious about it.

"Rarity, what's wrong with Sweetie Belle?" she asked the white unicorn.

"Oh you would not believe it, darling" Rarity replied. "I was busy making a dress when I accidentally hurt my own little sister. And it's a shame because she had a singing act for Applebloom's birthday too"

"So what are you doing in the market?"

"Well, I knew I didn't have that much time left, so I decided to take a shortcut to the hospital and I got lost" Rarity looked at the bandages Rainbow had in her hoof. "And why were you in Ponyville market?"

Rainbow looked at the bandages and quickly stuffed them in her bag.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it Rar"

"Rainbow Dash" Rarity spoke with a stern demeanor. Rainbow just sighed and took the bandages out of her bag.

"Scootaloo sprained her wings whilst trying to fly so I had to buy some bandages because I ran out at home"

"Oh my. That is dreadful" Rarity replied. "Wasn't Scootaloo also doing entertainment for Applebloom's party?"

"Uh huh" Rainbow looked at the clock. It was already 10:30AM. "I'd better get back to Scootaloo. I've kept her waiting for half an hour now. And you'd better get to the hospital"

"But I don't know where to go from here"

Rainbow flew up to see where the hospital was. When she spotted her location, she landed back on the ground.

"You're going the right way. Just keep heading straight from where you are and you'll get to the hospital"

"Thank you, darling" Rarity replied. "Hopefully I should see you at the party"

"Yeah. You too"

Rainbow Dash rushed back to the cliff where she left Scootaloo. But now she had another problem on her hooves.

"Scootaloo's gone?!" Rainbow asked herself. "That's just great! Where did she go? The party is happening in an hour and a half from now and she's missing!"

Next Chapter: Rarity's Day (1/1/17)


	5. Rarity's Day

Chapter 5: Rarity's Day

 _Good morning, good morning. The sun is out again. Good morning, good morning, to you._

At 7:00AM, Rarity was awoken by the sound of her sister Sweetie Belle's singing. She always loved it when she sang, she knew she had a beautiful singing voice. But there was a special reason why Sweetie Belle would wake her up today. She just yawned and took off her sleeping mask.

"Good morning Sweetie Belle" Rarity yawned. "Don't worry, I know what day it is"

"You do?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Of course I do, darling. It's your friend Applebloom's birthday today and you are providing entertainment along with Scootaloo"

"Yep. That's right"

"What exactly _is_ Scootaloo doing for entertainment?"

"Well, she told me that she was going to do a flying act. But last time I saw her, she couldn't get off the ground by a nose"

"That should be interesting to watch. But I probably think that she'd get some assistance"

"From who?"

"Rainbow Dash. You know how much of a fan she is of her. And Rainbow Dash is also a fan of the Wonderbolts. I wonder who is a fan of Scootaloo?"

"Somepony somewhere is. Looking at her scooter tricks each day and wishing they could do that themselves"

"Indeed" Rarity looked at an unfinished dress on a filly sized manikin. "Well, I'd better get to work if I want this as a present for Applebloom's birthday"

"Yeah. And I'd better get started on practicing"

Hours had passed and Rarity was still hard at work. She was putting the finishing touches on her dress. The dress was a cream color with red frills on the edges. The chest piece was an apple, not a real one, but a fake one she made.

"There almost done" Rarity looked at her clock. It was already 10:00AM. "And I still have two hours to spare. I'm going to check on Sweetie Belle."

She wandered over to Sweetie Belle's room where her little sister was practicing. She clapped with joy.

"You are sounding beautiful, darling. I can't wait for you to perform your act"

"Yeah, I can't wait for my friend to try on your dress"

"Indeed. We make an unstoppable pair!"

She was interrupted when she heard fabric being shed in her room. She checked to see what it was and was close to passing out. Opal, looking for something to destroy, had completely destroyed the dress. She shrieked in terror.

"The Dress! I've spent hours making it and now it's ruined!" Rarity turned angry towards her cat. "I'm very mad at you, Opal. You can't just wreck things that don't belong to you!" Rarity attempted picking the cat up. "You're going outside and you're not coming back in until you think about what you've done"

But that didn't stop Opal from attempting to scratch her owner.

"Rarity, do you need help?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Sweetie Belle, stay back! Opal has a severe temper tantrum and I don't want you to get hurt!"

"But I wanna he- OWWW!"

The filly collapsed on the ground, agonizing in pain. The cat had scratched her on her neck.

"Sweetie, are you ok?"

"My neck! It really hurts!"

Rarity looked sadly at the dress, then back at her sister

"I'll worry about the dress and the cat later, I just have to get you to the hospital. I can't have you performing on stage with claw marks on your neck"

"But what are you going to do about the dress?"

Rarity sighed.

"I guess I just have to buy one instead"

Rarity started her trek to the hospital. Sweetie Belle was still agonizing in pain. Rarity even wondered whether or not she should take her cat to an obedience school or something. But then she remembered she already did that.

She thought she had plenty of time, but it was already 10:20AM. She needed to find the hospital quickly. Then she decided that the best solution would be to go through the bushes as a shortcut. If only she could get there quicker before it became packed.

But Rarity was in more trouble when Sweetie Belle was covered in thorns from the bush she rushed through. She wiped the thorns off of her sister and looked to where she was. She was at Ponyville market. From here, she had no idea where to go. She asked everypony she could find, but they just kept moving on in their general directions. Fortunately, her frantic searching caught the eyes of Rainbow Dash who was busy buying bandages for Scootaloo's wings.

After the cyan pegasus asked what was wrong with Sweetie Belle, Rarity questioned Rainbow Dash for being at the market too. Rainbow looked at the bandages she was holding and quickly stuffed them in her bag.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it Rar"

"Rainbow Dash" Rarity spoke with a stern demeanor. Rainbow just sighed and took the bandages out of her bag.

"Scootaloo sprained her wings whilst trying to fly so I had to buy some bandages because I ran out at home"

"Oh my. That is dreadful" Rarity replied. "Wasn't Scootaloo also doing entertainment for Applebloom's party?"

"Uh huh" Rainbow looked at the clock. It was already 10:30AM. "I'd better get back to Scootaloo. I've kept her waiting for half an hour now. And you'd better get to the hospital"

"But I don't know where to go from here"

Rainbow flew up to see where the hospital was. When she spotted her location, she landed back on the ground.

"You're going the right way. Just keep heading straight from where you are and you'll get to the hospital"

"Thank you, darling" Rarity replied. "Hopefully I should see you at the party"

"Yeah. You too"

Rarity followed Rainbow's instructions and rushed to the hospital. Luckily there wasn't a line yet.

"How can I help you miss?" The nurse at the counter asked.

"My little sister is badly injured because of my cat. And she's performing in less than 2 hours. Can you help her?"

The nurse looked at Sweetie Belle before she could reply.

"There's only some minor scratches. I will get a nurse to aid them right away"

"Oh thank you!"

"Your name is?"

"Rarity"

"Your sister's name is?"

"Sweetie Belle"

The nurse put down her pen and note book.

"In the meantime, you can wait over here until we have finished"

Rarity headed the instructions as she sat down in one of the chairs. There was a clock where she was able to look at the time.

"First Starlight Glimmer goes missing, then Applejack, then Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy is late for something, and Rarity and Rainbow Dash are also missing" a voice mumbled from outside the hospital. The pony in question walked through the automatic doors, bandages around her cheek. It was Twilight Sparkle. After she checked out the burnt cake that Pinkie Pie buried in Rainbow Dash's yard, she decided to check that the scratches weren't going to get infected.

"Twilight, darling!" Rarity exclaimed. "What happened to your cheek?"

"Your cat" Twilight replied.

"Opal did this? To you too?"

"Your cat is crazy!"

"I know. Just this morning I had my dress made for Applebloom destroyed, then Sweetie Belle also gets scratched by Opal. What could be worse?!"

"You think your day hasn't been going well, I've been trying most of the day to find you guys. I thought you'd be busy preparing for Applebloom's birthday, but no! All of you mysteriously disappear with no explanation!"

"You were busy looking for us?"

"Princess Celestia said that there was a new friendship lesson that we all had to be in Canterlot for. I don't even know how long I've kept her waiting for" Rarity pointed at the clock. "I'VE KEPT HER WAITING FOR FOUR HOURS?!"

"Did the letter say that _all_ of us had to be there?"

Twilight lifted her head up in realization.

"I guess it didn't. I could've just gone by myself and told it to you guys later. That is something I didn't think about"

"That's quite alright, darling. You just misread her letter. I'm sure the princess won't mind if you're a little bit late"

"You're right"

"Miss Rarity Belle?" The nurse at the counter called out.

"Yes?"

"Your sister is fine. We've managed to fix the scratches. Luckily there weren't any major infections."

"You hear that, Twilight. You're ok too"

"What happened to her?"

"She also got scratched...by the _same_ cat"

"Oh"

"Rarity!" Sweetie Belle called out. She was looking better. It turned out that one of the newest nurses had special healing potion to cure her scratches.

"Oh Sweetie Belle. Thank Celestia you are alright" Rarity replied.

"And thank the pony who managed to cure those scratches" Twilight mentioned.

"What, you mean moi?" the pony in question replied. She revealed herself.

"Trixie?!" Rarity and Twilight synced.

"Not just Trixie" Trixie replied. Another pony was with her, it was Starlight Glimmer. "We both cured this pony, and it's all thanks to Fluttershy"

Next Chapter: Fluttershy's Day (2/1/17)


	6. Fluttershy's Day

Chapter 6: Fluttershy's Day

The current time was 7:00AM. Fluttershy was already up, doing her morning round of feeding her animals. She also had a job for Applebloom's birthday, she had to find a location for it to be held. Applebloom however had no idea. Applejack was the one that told her to find a special location. Lucky for her, Fluttershy knew a couple of locations that spoke to her, not literally. Fluttershy walked back into her cottage to prepare herself some breakfast.

"Well Angel, I have a big job to do today" she said to the white bunny beside her. "I have to find a good location for the party, then I have to report the location to Applejack" She knelt down to Angel's level. "And we must keep it a secret from the birthday girl, Applebloom"

Despite the name, Angel was actually rather devilish. Every so often, he would act like a spoiled child and Fluttershy would do what he said. Surprisingly, Fluttershy was _always_ pushed around by her own pet. Though she was getting better at taking charge, that didn't stop him from getting what he wanted, today especially. He got an alarm clock from his pocket and showed it to Fluttershy who was still busy eating.

"Yes I know what the time is" she replied. Angel kept pointing at the clock. "I'll be going in a second, I need to eat first"

Angel was getting impatient. He grabbed Fluttershy's tail and pulled her away from her seat and her salad.

"Angel, what are you doing?" she asked. He just ignored what she said and pushed her out of the door. Fluttershy tried to open it, but Angel successfully locked all of the doors and windows. "I know you want the cottage to yourself, but I didn't finish my salad!"

Fluttershy tried to find another way in. Then she was sure that he had locked all of the entrances.

"What'll it take for you to let me in?" Fluttershy politely asked. Angel pointed outside from her bedroom window. He was signalling something. "Oh. I see. I should get to work in finding a location shouldn't I?" Angel nodded in agreement as he kept pointing outside. "Ok, ok, I'm going. But _you_ have to make sure the house isn't too chaotic until I get back"

Fluttershy was locked out of her own cottage, and she was still hungry. She thought that she should get some food before she started looking for a location. But she didn't know exactly where. So she checked to see if Sugarcube Corner was open. She saw Mr. and Mrs. Cake busy with food for the party.

"It seems like they're busy, I'll come back later" she said to herself before the back door burst open.

"I can't let the cakes see this!" Pinkie Pie cried, carrying the burnt cake in her hooves. Whatever it was, it looked like food. Fluttershy went over to check it out.

"What do you have there, Pinkie?" she asked. Pinkie froze in her position before she looked behind her in relief.

"Oh it's just you Fluttershy. I thought it might've been the Cakes"

"What is _that_ supposed to be?" Fluttershy asked, pointing at the burnt cake.

"Well, it _was_ the cake I was going to give to Applebloom for her birthday party. But look!" Pinkie showcased the burnt cake in front of Fluttershy's face. "It's completely ruined!"

"I don't suppose it's still edible?" Fluttershy asked again. Pinkie looked at the cake, then at Fluttershy in confusion.

"What? _This_ monstrosity? Why would anypony eat something like it? That's why I'm chucking it out!"

"Angel locked me out of the cottage before I could finish my breakfast. I'm still very hungry"

"You can eat the cake if you want, but I'm warning you, it won't be to your tasting" Fluttershy took one bite of the cake before immediately spitting it out. "Told ya"

"Hoth! Hoth! tho hoth!" Fluttershy cried out, her tongue burning because of the cake.

"Well, see ya Fluttershy! I hope your tongue gets better!" Pinkie panicked before she ran away and leaving Fluttershy alone.

"Wather! Muth thinth wather!" Fluttershy cried, her tongue still out of action, translating to 'water! must find water!'. Then she found the lake nearby and forced her face in the water. "Phew. That was a close one"

Realizing that eating a burnt cake was not a good idea, she decided to go back to Sugarcube Corner to have a second attempt at getting breakfast. She saw Twilight Sparkle, asking of Pinkie's whereabouts before heading to the center of town. Fluttershy successfully got some cupcakes from the store that she could munch on. She returned back to her cottage, only to accidentally fall through a hole. She got up from where she fell and realized how amazing it was. The walls were covered with crystals.

"Wow! This place looks very pretty" She said to herself. "This should be perfect for Applebloom's birthday party. Applejack did want something different"

"She did, did she?" another voice replied back. Fluttershy hid behind a rock, trying to figure out who the other voice was.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"Relax Fluttershy, it's just me" the pony that emerged was Starlight Glimmer.

"Oh Starlight. How funny it is to find you here."

"It wasn't really my idea"

"Then whose was it?"

"Mine" Trixie replied. " _I_ was the first to discover this place"

"So Fluttershy, how did you get down here?" Starlight asked.

"It's right below my cottage. I fell through a hole" Fluttershy spoke.

"Well, since another pony has discovered our secret, she has to do something for us" Trixie mentioned.

"What?"

"You see, Fluttershy" Trixie hesitated. "We encountered this creature who wants this cave all to himself, even when it is still in Ponyville. Can you believe it! So anyway. He apparently wants us to heal somepony with a pure voice so that he can leave. But we only have until Twelve before his deal is off"

"A creature?" Fluttershy asked. "Maybe I can ask it why it wants that"

"No use, Fluttershy" Starlight replied. "You won't be able to see him unless you're a unicorn"

"So what is it that you two want _me_ to do?"

"We want you to get a healing tonic. It should be in my trailer" Trixie replied.

"Why aren't you able to get it yourselves?"

"We've tried. Even teleporting out of here didn't work. We're pretty much trapped here until you get the healing tonic"

Fluttershy rolled her eyes.

"Ok. I'll get the healing tonic from your trailer. And in return, we can have this cave as Applebloom's birthday location"

"Fine. Just do it"

Fluttershy flew out of the cave with great ease. She managed to find her trailer and find the healing tonic. It was blue liquid in a small droplet bottle. She made her way to the center of town.

"Once I give this to Starlight and Trixie, then Applebloom's birthday party will go on without any problems"

She was interrupted when she accidentally bumped into Twilight Sparkle. After Fluttershy apologized. Twilight queried about the disappearance of Applejack and Pinkie Pie. She didn't know about Applejack, but she lied about not seeing Pinkie Pie. She thought that encounter was rather awkward.

"But since I've found you, do you mind coming with me? There's something important we have to do" Twilight asked.

"Oh Twilight, I wish I could, but I'm in a rush to get somewhere and I'm already late. Maybe later?" Fluttershy replied.

Twilight sighed.

"Fine, I'll let you go. It sounds like what you have is more important anyway"

Fluttershy ran away from Twilight's view. She didn't know what Twilight could've been doing, but she knew she didn't have time for it.

"I'm _not_ really late for this" she mumbled to herself. "I just needed to get away as quick as possible. Not that I don't like having Twilight as a friend, but this seems to be way more important. What if Starlight Glimmer and Trixie are stuck down there _forever_ if I don't help them?"

Next Chapter: Starlight Glimmer's Day (3/1/17)


	7. Starlight Glimmer's Day

**There is one more chapter after this. But this one is the longest chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Starlight Glimmer's Day

"Psst. Starlight. Starlight"

It was 7:00AM. A voice was coming from Starlight Glimmer's bedroom window.

"Trixie. What is it?" Starlight asked.

"I've discovered this cave. It's absolutely fantastic! You have to come and see"

"Alright, I'll come with you in a second"

Starlight teleported to the kitchen to grab some snacks, then she teleported outside her bedroom window where Trixie was.

"You sure this cave is _absolutely fantastic_?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm sure of it"

"Ok then"

As they headed out, Spike had heard their entire conversation. About going to the cave. Next door, he heard Twilight Sparkle wake up and getting ready for something. But he didn't know what it could be.

Meanwhile, Trixie had noticed a beautiful flower grove. All of the flowers there were pink. There was a pedestal with a brush on the top of the hill. The brush was made out of a dark wood and had a couple of flowers surrounding it.

"Those are healing flowers" Starlight Glimmer spoke. "Though I'm not sure they _actually_ heal. But they do look pretty"

"We're almost at the cave" Trixie replied. "It's just through this archway"

They walked into the cave covered in crystals. Starlight was speechless. This cave _was_ absolutely fantastic.

"I'm still amazed you could find a place as pretty as this" she mentioned.

"Don't mention it. Trixie is pretty good at finding amazing places such as this"

"Get Out! You are not welcome here!" a voice bellowed. The two unicorns tried to figure out who had said it.

"Where are you?" Starlight asked.

"I'm in here!" the voice spoke again. The unicorns crouched down to get a better view. The creature itself was rather unusual. It looked like a small dragon, but it also resembled a pony. It was tiny. It was only the size of a newborn filly.

"What are _you_ supposed to be?" Trixie asked, a little disgusted.

"I am a Drony. I seem to be the only one of my kind. I live in these caves and I don't want anyone else in here" the voice replied.

"But this location _is_ in Ponyville. We are allowed to come here if we want to" Starlight pointed out.

"No you cannot! I've lived in this cave for more than a thousand years. I'm NOT giving it up for a tourist attraction by a couple of ponies!"

"But you must! Trixie thinks this cave is worth seeing by other ponies. Just look at all of the jewels! They're absolutely magnificent!"

"Trixie!" Starlight interrupted.

"What?"

"The creature might be telling the truth. If he _has_ been living here for more than a thousand years, then we should respect that"

Trixie just sighed.

"However, if you want the cave _that_ badly, there is one thing I will ask in return" the drony replied.

"What's that?" Starlight asked.

"You have to cure a pony with a pure voice with a healing tonic. Have her perform here, only then will I be satisfied enough to leave"

Trixie smirked at the drony.

"Healing tonic?" she replied. "That should be easy! Trixie has some in her trailer. I'll just go to it and I can heal the pony and-OW!"

Trixie tried to teleport but was immediately pulled back from the caves forces.

"I'm afraid you can't physically leave. You must have some pony else to collect the tonic. Somepony that _hasn't_ seen me"

"But why?" Starlight asked.

"No pony has ever seen me before. You seem to be the first ones. You must lure another pony in who isn't a unicorn and tell them to get the tonic"

"How do we do that?" Trixie asked.

"This cave _does_ allow you to send messages through ponies' heads. Just say to them that only unicorns can see me"

"Sure, we can do that"

Suddenly, Fluttershy came falling down one of the holes from the entrance of her cottage.

"Well, it looks like we already have one"

After their encounter with the yellow pegasus, they explained their situation to her.

"Why aren't you able to get it yourselves?" Fluttershy asked

"We've tried. Even teleporting out of here didn't work. We're pretty much trapped here until you get the healing tonic" Trixie replied, slightly annoyed.

Fluttershy rolled her eyes.

"Ok. I'll get the healing tonic from your trailer. And in return, we can have this cave as Applebloom's birthday location"

"Fine. Just do it"

After Fluttershy flew out of the cave, the two unicorns once again turned their attention to the drony.

"So after we get the healing tonic from her, we can get out of here?" Trixie asked.

"Yes. But you have to use that tonic to _heal_ a pony with a pure voice." the drony replied.

"We know" Starlight replied back. "We just have to wait for Fluttershy to return"

An hour had passed. Trixie and Starlight had managed to feast on the snacks that Starlight had brought down. There was a gentle crash that could be heard from one of the holes. It was Fluttershy, she had returned.

"You have the tonic?" Trixie asked, bouncing up.

"Yes. I'm pretty sure this is correct" Fluttershy replied. "I'm sorry I'm a little late. I spoke with Twilight Sparkle who was busy looking for everypony"

"What for?" Starlight asked.

"No clue. She didn't say. But now that I have it, we can have Applebloom's birthday here"

"A birthday? Here?" the drony cried out. "None of you told me about a birthday!"

It looked like he didn't pay attention to the previous conversation; the one where Fluttershy first entered the cave.

Fluttershy looked at the creature with awe.

"You're so cute!" she said.

Trixie and Starlight looked at each other, ignoring what Fluttershy said.

"We didn't even know about it until Fluttershy here told us" Starlight replied.

"Oh, I almost forgot! I need to find Applejack and tell her that this is the location of her sister's birthday party" Fluttershy spoke before leaving. But a force field was preventing her from leaving.

"I'm afraid because you've seen me, you can't leave"

"She can't leave either?" Starlight asked.

"But you girls can. The two unicorns can leave. They have completed phase one of my plan"

"Can you girls find Applejack and bring her here?" Fluttershy asked.

"We can try" Starlight replied. "The drony did say that when we're in here, we can read ponies' minds"

Fluttershy didn't talk back. She just thought that whole idea sounded weird.

Starlight concentrated to find Applejack. Once she had found her, she knew what she was thinking.

"Applejack can't find a present for her sister Applebloom. She's trying to search through some apples"

"Anything else?" Trixie asked.

"Pinkie Pie is with her"

"Well why don't you go get her?" Fluttershy asked.

"No. It might shock her a bit. Besides she wouldn't want time to talk to Trixie or Starlight. She'd be too occupied with finding a gift" Trixie replied.

Then Trixie had an idea. It had to do with the flower she saw that was near the cave.

"Maybe I can lure Applejack here. I'll pretend to be a merchant that can give her a last minute gift; the brush covered in healing flowers I saw. That way, Fluttershy, you will be able to tell her"

"That's a good idea" Fluttershy replied.

Trixie used her magic to go inside Pinkie Pie's mind.

"Pinkie Pie" Trixie spoke. "Tell Applejack about the merchant in the tent. Tell her that you get gifts from her all the time"

"Are you sure that's going to work?" Starlight asked.

"Watch and learn"

Trixie teleported out of the cave and into the tent. Applejack walked into the tent, hopefully trying to find something to give to Applebloom.

"Trixie thinks you should get her…" Trixie spoke.

"Get her what?" Applejack asked.

"A brush made out of pink healing flowers"

"A what?"

"A brush made out of pink healing flowers"

"What is that? What's wrong with the brush she already owns?"

"Nothing. But according to the crystal ball, that's what she desires most"

"Do you happen to have one o' those brushes?"

"Trixie does not"

"Then _how_ do I get these healing flowers?"

"Go to the edge of Ponyville. At the top of the hill, you will find the ancient brush with healing flowers"

"So you're sure this is the one thing my sister wants?"

"Of course. Would Trixie lie to you?"

"I guess not. I hate it when ponies lie ta me"

Applejack left the tent as Trixie teleported back into the cave. She let out a laugh.

"I think it worked! That orange horse fell for it!" she giggled.

"So when should she be coming down?" Starlight Glimmer asked.

"Well she is an earth pony, so it might take her a while"

A few minutes had passed when Applejack had finally fallen through the hole into the cave.

"Trixie Tricked me!" Applejack yelled. "How am I supposed to get to my sister's party now?"

"You're already here" Trixie replied. Applejack looked to see that Starlight Glimmer, Trixie and Fluttershy were in the cave too.

"What is this place?" Applejack asked.

"Applejack, I chose this place to be the location of Applebloom's birthday party" Fluttershy replied.

"So Trixie was just luring me into this cave. That's pretty neat" Applejack took the brush from behind her. "And I got the brush. Hopefully Applebloom likes it"

"Wow! This place is so cool!" another voice cried out. It was Scootaloo.

"Scootaloo, what are you doing here?" Fluttershy asked the orange pegasus.

"Well, I was practicing some flying with Rainbow Dash when I sprained my wings. When she went to get some bandages, I saw that you were in a hurry. I wanted to talk to you because you also used to be a weak flyer. But you were running so fast that it was hard for me to catch up. Then you flew down here into this cave"

"Oh, how worried Rainbow Dash must be right now"

"Forget that, we still have to get to the hospital" Starlight Glimmer interrupted.

"Why?" Trixie asked.

"To use this place for Applebloom's birthday party, we need to heal a pony with a pure voice remember?"

"Oh yes. Trixie forgot"

"All of you are free to go" the drony spoke as he destroyed the force-fields. All five of the ponies left the cave and ran to the hospital. They decided to run into the back entrance away from the long cues. They were lucky not to get caught. Scootaloo saw Rarity with Sweetie Belle badly injured.

"Oh no! Sweetie Belle!" she spoke. Then it hit her. "You should heal Sweetie Belle!"

"What, the little unicorn filly?" Trixie asked.

"Yeah. She's performing an act Applebloom's birthday today"

"Wait, did you say performing?"

"Yes"

"We're going to heal that pony"

"What made up your mind?"

"The drony wanted pony with a pure voice to sing _in_ the cave. This is perfect!"

Sweetie Belle got carried by one of the nurses when Trixie stopped her, dressed in nurse's gear.

"Stop! I can heal her!" she cried out.

"You can?" the nurse questioned.

"I'm a new nurse!" Trixie lied. "I have this healing tonic that can heal her neck in no time!"

"Alright then. She's all yours" the nurse sighed.

Once they were in the room, Trixie took off the nurse's outfit.

"I can't believe that worked!" she exclaimed. She then proceeded into healing Sweetie Belle's neck. A few minutes later, Sweetie Belle came rushing into the waiting area where her sister was.

"Oh Sweetie Belle. Thank Celestia you are alright" Rarity replied.

"And thank the pony who managed to cure those scratches" Twilight mentioned.

"What, you mean moi?" Trixie replied, revealing herself.

"Trixie?!" Rarity and Twilight synced.

"Not just Trixie" Trixie replied. Starlight Glimmer also revealed herself. "We both cured this pony, and it's all thanks to Fluttershy"

"Well not really" Fluttershy replied, revealing herself. "Trixie had the tonic. I just had to get it because these two were trapped in a cave"

"And they did that so we could have Applebloom's birthday down in that cave" Applejack replied, also revealing herself.

"And Trixie also healed my wings, they're no longer sprained" Scootaloo replied, hugging Sweetie Belle. "Now we can both perform at the party!"

"I guess we can" Sweetie Belle replied.

"Can the tonic heal my face?" Twilight asked.

"Or my dress?" Rarity asked.

"Yes and yes" Trixie replied. Teleporting away and back with Rarity's dress all better and wrapped up. She also healed Twilight's cheek until there was no scratches left.

The ponies looked at the time. It was 11:55 AM. Applejack was stressing more than ever.

"My family doesn't know where the party is being held!" she panicked.

"Don't worry about that, Applejack" Starlight Glimmer replied. "I've made sure that they know exactly where it is" She projected what was going on in the cave. Granny Smith and Big Mac were busy setting up. Also there were Mr. and Mrs. Cake with their foals Pound and Pumpkin setting up the food.

"That was awfully quick" Applejack replied.

"Now let's go to Applebloom's party" Twilight mentioned, grabbing the rest of the ponies along with her. On the way, they saw Pinkie Pie carrying the finished cake in a wheel barrow.

"Do you need some help?" Twilight asked. Pinkie noticed the purple alicorn with shock.

"Thank you!" Pinkie Pie replied. Twilight proceeded to use her magic to levitate the cake.

"Scootaloo! Where have you been?" Rainbow Dash asked from above. "I have been looking all over you after I bought bandages and-"

"I'm alright, Rainbow Dash! Trixie healed my wings with a tonic!"

Rainbow was speechless.

" _Trixie_ healed your wings?"

"Don't question it, Rainbow" Starlight replied. "It's a long story"

It was almost 12:00PM. The ponies were almost at the location. But were they going to make it on time?

Final Chapter: Everyone's Day (4/1/17)

* * *

 **Tomorrow, you will find out...**


	8. Everyone's Day

**This is the last chapter of Heptalogy of Error. I hope you liked the spaced out story.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Everyone's Day

"Surprise!"

The ten ponies made it back to the cave, and they were the ones that had said it. Granny Smith and Big Mac stood there in silence. The other ponies in the room were the Cakes, Cheerilee, and most of the school ponies as well as some of the apple relatives. The ponies who barged in had got up from their pile and dusted themselves.

"Oh thank goodness! I was wonderin' when ya would show up, Applejack" Granny Smith commented. "Now we can start the party"

Applejack looked at the clock. It was 12:05PM. Her anger was rising.

"Ya mean to tell me that the party hasn't started yet?!" she asked.

"Of course it hasn't. Ya know we would never start until _all_ of the family were there. No apple left behind!"

"Ee-yup" Big Mac replied.

"Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo; why don't y'all go get Applebloom in 'ere"

"Sure, granny!" Scootaloo replied, scooting off.

"Like she said" Sweetie Belle also replied. When they came back, they had Applebloom blind folded. Her blind fold came off and the room erupted with:

"Surprise!"

Applebloom was surprised at where the location was held. There were crystals everywhere and it was decorated with banners.

"This place is amazin'!" she commented. "I like how articulate and magnificent it looks!'

"What are you? A dictionary?" Scootaloo asked.

"I thought _I_ was the dictionary" Sweetie Belle argued.

"You know I was joking"

As the party began, so did the entertainment. First up was Sweetie Belle who sang a song she wrote just for the occasion. The drony was listening to how pure the song was. With his mind on the voice, he left the cave and was never to be seen again. The ponies didn't notice he was gone, they were just enjoying the music. Rarity smiled as she was happy that Sweetie Belle was no longer injured.

'I am taking that cat to a school or a vet' she thought to herself.

Next came Scootaloo's act. She was flapping her wings like Rainbow Dash had taught her. Then, she made her way through a ring. Rainbow Dash was relieved that Scootaloo had changed her mind about her act. Instead of flying, she went with some classic scooter tricks instead.

"You girls haven't said a word since the party started" Trixie mentioned to the silent 7 ponies. "Lighten up! This party went off without a single problem. You should be very proud of yourselves!"

"Alrighty then!" Granny Smith interrupted with a giant megaphone. "It's time for Applebloom to open up 'er presents!"

All the attention went to the yellow filly and the piles of presents that she had received from everypony who came. As she was about to open her presents however, a light began to shine in the cave. When the light cleared away, the tall figure was Princess Celestia who landed in the middle of the room.

"Where is Twilight Sparkle?" she asked. Twilight gulped and made her way to the princess.

"Yes, Celestia?" she asked "Is this about not being in Canterlot when I should've been?" Celestia nodded. "I'm sorry. I had been looking for my friends all day but they were too busy with this party so I couldn't go and-"

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because I kept you waiting, that's why"

Celestia chuckled.

"It turned out that the problem wasn't as problematic as I thought. The Appaloosans and the buffalo were having a minor disagreement, but they managed to sort things out"

Twilight stood there with her mouth wide open.

'The friendship mission was to get the Appaloosans and the buffalo to stop fighting?!' she angrily thought to herself.

"Well since we're apologizin', I might as well come up" Applejack replied going up onto the stage and grabbing the microphone.

"Applejack, what's goin' on?" Applebloom asked.

Applejack sighed.

"Applebloom. Since you're growin' up, I think it's about time you 'eard the truth from me"

Applebloom didn't know what to make of this sudden gesture. Applejack sighed again.

"I forgot to get ya a present" she replied. "So I skipped into town to try and get one at the last minute" she grabbed the brush from her bag and gave it to her sister. Applebloom looked at the brush with curiosity.

"It's a brush" she commented, still looking at it in awe.

"Well, it wasn't easy gettin' it. Trixie said it was the one thing you wanted"

"No it wasn't" Starlight Glimmer admitted, getting up onto the stage.

"What?"

"That was just a trick to get you down into the cave"

"Oh" Applejack sadly looked onto the ground. Fluttershy took the microphone.

"It's my fault for having that plan. I just couldn't find you because I had to rescue Starlight Glimmer and Trixie from being trapped in here"

Rarity grabbed the microphone.

"And I did have a bit of difficulty with my present" She presented her dress for Applebloom. "This morning when I was almost done making it, my cat scratched it to pieces. If it wasn't for Trixie and Starlight, Sweetie Belle still would've been injured and the dress wouldn't have been fixed"

She gave the finished dress to Applebloom who was still speechless. Rainbow Dash took the microphone.

"And _I_ was responsible for almost injuring Scootaloo" Rainbow Dash replied. "Wings are so important to a pegasus, and I was fully aware that she can't fly that well yet-" Scootaloo just smiled at Rainbow Dash, who was starting to get tears through her magenta eye. "Luckily for me, Trixie and Starlight were able to heal her with a tonic and she's ok again"

"Whoo! Go Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo shouted in the audience.

"Kid, don't scare me like that again!" Rainbow Dash replied, wiping the single tear from her eye away. Pinkie Pie took the microphone.

"Alas, it is Pinkie's turn to confess" she began as she inhaled. "I accidentally burnt the cake whilst trying to follow the recipe which said I needed to put the pink lady apples on the cake _before_ I baked it and bake the cake to 600 degrees for 20 minutes, so then I ran out of pink lady apples and went to the market to get some but they had run out, so then I went to Sweet Apple Acres and asked you for some so I could redo the cake!" Applejack was stifling her laughter. "What's so funny?"

"600 degrees for 20 minutes? putting the apples on the cake _before_ you bake? seems like I accidentally gave you the _wrong_ recipe!"

"What?! But why? and how?"

"I must have given you the _joke_ recipe. It was an old version back when the ovens were working differently. It was a good thing that you managed to bake it right"

It wasn't long until Pinkie was laughing too.

"Oh you! you're such a crack-up!"

Finally, Twilight took the microphone.

"And I'm sorry for misreading your letter, Princess Celestia. I just figured that everypony would be preparing for this party and I didn't think that they would have to go anywhere and-"

"I've already accepted your apology Twilight. I forgive you"

Twilight blushed.

The ponies went back onto the ground where the rest of the ponies were.

"Why did ya do that?" Applebloom asked Applejack.

"Because I just felt terrible. I had been so caught up in other things that I-"

"I love the brush by the way"

Applejack was shocked.

"Y-you do?"

"It's the brush made of healing flowers. I have heard about it. It just looks so pretty. I can't believe you actually got it for me!"

She ran to give her big sister a hug.

"So, you _did_ want that present?" Applejack asked. "Even when Trixie was just faking it so I could see the cave?"

"Does any of that matter, sis?" Applebloom asked. "All that _does_ matter is that you _got_ me something"

Applejack proceeded to hug her sister back.

"Happy birthday, Applebloom"

The End.

* * *

 **What a crazy day. Twilight frantically looking for her friends, Applejack trying to get a present, Pinkie Pie burning the cake, Rainbow Dash injuring Scootaloo, Rarity's dress getting destroyed, Fluttershy being locked out of her own house and Starlight Glimmer with Trixie getting trapped in a cave...**

 **"This plot made no sense! Tell the people!" -  
** **Mr Teeny, Trilogy of Error**


End file.
